


A Spider's Frozen Fever

by Spiderfan626



Series: A Spider's Frozen Adventure [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, One Shot, Stan Lee Cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderfan626/pseuds/Spiderfan626
Summary: (One-Shot Spin off of A Spider's Frozen Adventure) Anna's Birthday has come and the Snow Queen's calls out the aid to her boyfriend, the Amazing Spider-Man. Things seem okay until Elsa starts sneezing. Now, Spider-Man and Kristoff must save Anna's party from the Snowgies. Mysterio showing up doesn't make things any better. Can Peter and Kristoff save the party?





	A Spider's Frozen Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. If you don't already know me, I write fanfiction at Fanfiction.Net. I go by Spiderfan626 over there as well. I thought I post some of my works over here for you to enjoy. Note, my writing isn't perfect but I hope you enjoy my stories non the less.

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney, Marvel, and Sony. And here it is... the one-shot spin off of A Spider's Frozen Adventure based off Frozen Fever. If you hadn't read the first story, I suggest you go read that one first. I hope you all enjoy it. And here we go...**

* * *

A Spider's Frozen Fever

"Okay, okay, here we go." With a twirl of ice, a small ice statue of the smiling Anna was formed over a large blue cake. "So lonely." Elsa reconstructed it into little ice-figurines of herself and Anna in formal outfits. "Stiff." Elsa observed as she reconstructed it again, this time as one where Peter was frozen and Anna and Elsa were in sorrow, the former holding onto him. "No, I can't do that! Too many sad memories!" She did it again, this time as herself and Anna ice-skating, "Come on, Elsa. This is for Anna. You can do this."

"Relax! It looks great!" Kristof called as he held a mop with paint; Sven was next to him, with paint cans on his antlers. Kristof used the mop to paint letters on a large piece of paper.

Elsa closed her eyes, "I just want it to be perfect."

"Speaking of 'perfect...' Check this out." Kristof said as he was on a ladder.

Elsa turned to see a massive banner hanging high that read 'Happy Birthday Anna' on it in colorful letters. Elsa laughed nervously, as Peter called out, "Is here good?!"

Elsa looked up to see Peter finishing putting up the last of the balloons on the wall. Elsa smiled, "Peter... that's perfect."

He nodded as he webbed up the strings to the walls and leaped down back to the ground. She then wondered, "Doesn't your webs last only an hour?"

"Relax... I modified the webbing just for today to last twenty four hours." Peter smiled as he reloaded his web shooters.

Elsa then asked, "Is everything else set up?"

"The string lines of presents are in place." Peter gave her a thumbs up.

Elsa asked, "The food..."

"All Anna's favorites from in the Kingdom and back from America... chocolates, sandwiches, pizzas, cheeseburgers, hotdogs..." Peter counted, "I had Hawkeye help bring them over..."

Clint Barton turned to leave, "And don't say I didn't ever done you a favor."

"You're sister's gonna love this party." Peter turned back to his girlfriend.

Elsa smiled, "I knew I could count on you, Peter... Out of curiosity... what did you get Anna?"

"Oh... just a camera and a few of my favorite Disney Movies on DVD." Peter answered.

Elsa smiled, "Oh, you mean like the Lion King we saw on Broadway."

"Exactly..." Peter nodded.

Elsa smiled, "I'm sure Anna will love them..." She then turned to Anna's boyfriend, "Kristoff, are you sure I can leave you and Peter in charge here?"

Absolutely." Kristoff nodded.

Elsa went to check on the table decorations as she stated, "Because I don't want anything to happen to this courtyard."

What could happen? It's all set." Kristoff smirked.

Peter warned him, "Don't even joke about that... for all we know either one of my villains will show up, the Hulk will show up to steal the cake, or Galactus will show up to consume the party as well as the rest of the planet."

"Which is why I'm counting on you to make sure that doesn't happen." Elsa told them as she sniffled.

Peter wondered, "Elsa... you all right?"

"My noise is just feeling funny. I'm fine, Peter..." Elsa reassured him.

Peter still looked a bit concerned when Elsa gasped, "Olaf, what are you doing?"

Said snowman turned around from the large cake, with a hole in the cake, and his mouth stuffed with blue frosting on his lips. "I'm not eating cake."

"Olaf..." Elsa smiled in amusement.

Olaf whined, "But it's an ice cream cake!"

"And it's for Anna." Elsa told him.

Olaf frowned and nodded, "And it's for Anna."

The snowman then removed the piece of cake from his mouth and put it back to where he found it. Peter joked, "Okay... we're not giving Anna that piece... or anyone else that isn't Olaf."

The bell on the clock tower rang in the distance. Elsa gasped, "Oh, it's time!"

Olaf beamed, "It's time!" Before wondering, "For what?"

"Okay," Elsa chuckled nervously, "...you sure you got this?"

Kristoff nodded, "We're sure."

Elsa added, "Don't let anyone in before we're ready."

"We won't." Kristoff reassured her.

The Queen added, "And don't touch anything."

Kristoff chuckled, "I'm just gonna stand here."

"I'm probably gonna walk around a little." Olaf admitted.

Elsa told them as she walked away, "And keep an eye on that cake!"

Elsa paused when she turned to Peter, "Oh, Peter! Can I have a world with you?"

Peter nodded as he ran up to her before she spoke to him quietly, "I know Kristoff means well but... I want you to stand guard in case things go a little, off. I want this day to be perfect for her so…"

"You want Spider-Man to keep watch and stop any problems that could cause the day to go south." Peter nodded.

Elsa nodded, "Exactly... you're the only one I can count on to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"You're in luck, Elsa." Peter stated as he changed into Spider-Man and he deepened his voice, "You favorite tough but lovable, grizzled, seen to much knight is in town..."

Elsa's eyes widened in horror, "What?! No, no, no, no, no, you promised you wouldn't do that any..."

"Spider-Knight!" Spider-Man stated, "Part Spider. Part Man. All Knight!"

Elsa whispered and whined, "Please no..."

She sniffled again, making Spidey asked, "Joking aside... you feeling aright... I know how important this is for you but you've been working non-stop."

"I'm fine..." Elsa told him as he removed a gloved and touched her forehead, "Man... you're burning up... I think you might have caught something while we were preparing for this day..."

"Peter... I don't get sick... the cold doesn't bother me... remember?" She waved her hands, "Ice powers..."

Spidey sighed, "Just... promise if this gets out of hand... you take it easy."

Elsa shook her head, "That won't happen..." She removed his mask and kissed him, "But I promise... just make sure the party doesn't get ruin by anyone... even Kristoff and Olaf."

"Okay." Peter told her as they gave one last kiss. As Peter turned to leave, he told her, "Have fun with your sister."

She answered, "I will... Love you!"

He nodded, "Love you too..." Before deepening his voice again, "From inside the castle, Spider-Knight's spies his destination: The Princess's Birthday Party."

"You serious narrating to yourself again... as Spider-Knight..." Elsa stared him.

Spider-Man answered in his normal voice, "What? No, of coarse not..." He then deepened again, "The Queen never did understood Spider-Knight. Always thought he was a loose cannon... a handsome loose cannon... but loose all the same."

"Already regretting this..." Elsa muttered to herself, ever since she officially knighted Spider-Man, he made those kind of jokes often when she need him to do something as Spidey.

She had no regrets about dating Peter and while she did love most of his jokes, but she did often regret knighting him because that's when the jokes started. The Spider-Knight's jokes got a little anyone after awhile... but she loved him all the same. She decided to stop thinking about it and walk off to spend the day with Anna. Olaf beamed, "Hey, Peter's in his Spider-Man costume... Why?"

"It's because she thinks you're an idiot." Kristoff spoke as Sven.

Kristoff smiled, "Well, clearly she's wrong."

Just then, he bumped into the table with the cake. The little ice figuring was about to tip over but he quickly adjusted it. He turned to smug grins from Peter and Sven.

"What it's fine." He dismissed.

"I can't read." Olaf said, looking to the banner. "Or spell."

"Elsa's got nothing against you, Kristoff... She just wants everything to be prefect today. This Anna's first Birthday with her since forever... for all we know we probably don't even need Spider-Man today..." Peter reassured him. He then thought to himself, _"Then again... with my luck something will go wrong... truth is I'm worried about this day too. What if I do something to screw this day and it ruins my chances with Elsa... even after what we've all been through... Keep it together, Spidey... nothings going to happen..."_

* * *

Meanwhile, on a ship a stole away, walked out and put what looked like a gold fish bowl on his head, "And now... my latest trick... making Arendelle's royal valuables disappear..."

Mysterio has arrived in Arendelle...

* * *

Anna snored in her bed, as she was quite the heavy sleeper. Elsa popped up on the side. "Pst, Anna." Elsa whispered.

"Yeah…?" Anna answered in her sleep

"Happy birthday." Elsa said with a smile.

 _"To you…"_ Anna sung in her sleep.

Elsa giggled. "It's _your_ birthday."

 _"Too me…"_ Anna sung again, while Elsa giggled. Elsa gave a questionable smile at that before she begun to tickle her sleeping sister who giggled and laughed who mumbled, "It's my birthday."

"Come on..." Elsa continued to tickle. "It's your birthday."

Anna finally woke up. "It's my birthday?" She asked.

Elsa nodded, "Mmm-hmm. And it's going to be perfect because..."

" _You've never had a real birthday before. Except of course the ones you spent outside my locked door."_ Elsa sang as she handed Anna some clothes, which she happily took and ran behind the dressing drapes, " _So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate..._ _And be your birthday date if I may..."_

All of a sudden, she sneezed and two little snowmen suddenly appeared. The tiny snowmen smiled as they scampered out of the room, something Elsa and Anna didn't seem to notice.

Anna came out with a green and blue dress, decorated with flowers as she sang, " _Elsa, I'm thinkin' ya might have a cold."_

"I don't get colds. Besides..." Elsa dismissed before singing, "... _A cold never bothered me anyway."_

Elsa twirled her hands and used her magic illuminated the flowers on Anna's dress and give herself a green dress with pink flowers on it, "Whoa. Fancy."

"Just follow the string." Elsa told her sister.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Wait, what?"

Back in the castle, Elsa lead Anna as she followed the red string through the halls, _I've got big plans I've got surprises for today."_

Elsa began as Anna followed the string to a knight's armor, towards the helmet, which Elsa opened to reveal a bracelet. Anna smiled as Elsa put it on, " _Nothin' but nothin's gonna get in our way. I've worked for weeks planned everything within my power. I even got Kristoff and Sven to take a shower..."_

* * *

Things seemed completely ready in the courtyard, everyone present was just minding their own business. Kristof was sleeping with Sven, resting on his reindeer with Olaf as well. Spider-Man kept on the look out, hoping Elsa was giving her sister a good time for her Birthday. Spidey did a check list, "Okay... decorations are up. Check. Lunch and cake are ready. Double check."

In the midst of this the same two little snowmen came into the courtyard, "There a two tiny snowmen running in the courtyard. Check... wait what?!"

Olaf noticed their presence as well, "Hello there."

That got Kristoff's and Sven's attention as the two snowmen climbed onto one table, Kristoff jumped onto the punch bowl, spilling punch over himself and Sven. The two snowmen gave squeaky laughs as Spidey leaped in to help...

* * *

_"If someone wants to hold me back. I'd like to see them try."_

Elsa continued singing as Anna continued followed the string to a closet. When she opened it, she found a little castle, which Anna gratefully took. Even a little Olaf doll popped out from the top saying, "SUMMER!"

Elsa then lead Anna outside to a balcony, Leo quickly hopped onto the roof of the castle to stay out of Anna's sight. On the railing of the balcony was a bouquet of flowers. _I'm on the birthday plan attack. I'm givin' you the sun the moon, and the sky."_

Elsa declared before sneezing again. Five more little snowmen come into being and fell down below into the courtyard...

* * *

"Little brothers!" Olaf hugged the two snowmen from before.

After, Spidey cleaned up the mess and Kristoff replaced the punch and Spidey knelt to the two tiny snowmen, "When did Elsa make these little guys? Was there something I miss? Are they supposed to part of the party?"

Kristoff shook his head, "If they are, I don't recall Elsa mentioning it two us."

"Well... at least it's only the two." Spidey shrugged when five more snowmen landed on the ground and began to run around, Peter sighed, "Yeah... I should have saw that one coming?"

"Don't you have a Spider-Sense that's supposed to warn us of this kind of things!" Kristoff asked as Olaf, Spidey, and himself chased after them.

He told him, "That's not how it works!"

* * *

Elsa and Anna we're on a plank of wood and Elsa was lowering them down. _"I'm making this the perfect day for you."_

Elsa said as a basket with a large noogie sandwich was brandished in front of the youngest sister. Anna beamed as she took the sandwich, "Ooh Sandwich."

 _I'm makin' today a blast if that's the last thing I do. For everything you are to me, and all you've been through."_ Elsa sang as she continued to lead Anna to where the red string would follow; the next spot was in the library where Anna and her sister bounce on a couch to find a portrait of herself, Elsa, Kristof, Olaf, Peter, and Sven as well as a camera which she happily took.

Next; Elsa was ridding a bike with Anna down the hall, and she was still carrying the presents. As they did, a scarf was on the string and it landed onto Anna's face, which Elsa lowered and Anna of course took it with a smile, _"I'm makin' today, a perfect day for you."_

They made it to the spiral staircase, as they rode down, Elsa sneezed again and five more snowmen popped up. Elsa sneezed again, creating five more snowmen. Anna warned her, "They come in threes."

"I'm fine." Elsa assured before sneezing again, creating five more snowmen, bringing a total of fifteen...

* * *

"Hey!" Kristof said as he, Spidey, and Sven chased a few of the snowmen.

Eventually then caught them as Peter admitted, ""Okay…. So this has gotten to be a bit of a handful. But I think this may be the last of them."

As soon as he said that, the main door opened and fifteen total snowmen came into the courtyard.

"You just had to say something." Kristoff stated as he gave a slight glare to Spidey who smiled sheepishly. P

eter noticed that the snowmen all had wide smiles and realized they we're looking at the cake, _"Oh fudge..."_ He threw the snowman in his arms to a nearby wall and webbed them up before getting ahead of the tiny snowmen, "Sorry, Snowgies... no cake until the Birthday girl gets here! Don't make me put you all on a time out!"

The newly dubbed Snowgies charged at Spidey wanting the Birthday cake...

* * *

The sisters were now in town. Elsa led Anna to the docks where the red string led to a boat where a fishing rod was. Elsa gave it to Anna as she sang, " _Surprise, surprise this one is specially..._ Achoo!" Elsa sneezed creating more tiny snowmen.

Anna began to look concerned, _"Wow, you've got me reeling but I'm still concerned for you. I think it's time that you go home and get some rest."_

She shook her head took Anna to a stand and handed her a snow globe of the castle, _"We are not stopping 'cause the next one is the be..._ Ah-ah... Achoo!"

Right as Anna took it, Elsa next sneeze created more snowmen.

 _"Elsa, you gotta go lie down..."_ Anna advised as Elsa draped a coat over her, as they we're at a store that had a sign that read 'Oaken's Cloackens' with a smaller sign that read 'and sauna.'

Elsa opened the door to the mini sauna, breathing in some of the warm air as she sang, _"No way we have to paint the town..."_

 _"But you need medical attention..."_ Anna persisted.

Oaken popped out of the sauna much to the hiding their surprise as he asked, "Are you sick? How about a cold remedy..." Then he sang, _"...Of my own invention?"_

"No thanks." Elsa said as she walked away.

Anna smiled as she took it from him, "We'll take it."

* * *

 _"We're making today a perfect day for you!"_ A children's choir sang for Anna.

Elsa sang as she waved for the children to sing, _"We're making today a special day!"_

 _"We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true!"_ The children sang as Elsa went to grab a tissue.

Elsa sang, _"Wishes come true..."_

 _"We love Princess Anna."_ The children sang as the Queen blew her noise making more snowgies.

As Anna and Elsa failed to notice them, the latter sang, " _And I love you too."_

As the continued to follow the string, the children sang, " _So we're making today a perfect day. A fabulous day in every way! Yes, we are making today a perfect day!"_

* * *

Spidey successfully webbed a group of snowgies but looked up in terror as a large group we're playing on the 'Happy Birthday Anna' banner, which snapped off from the excess weight causing the letters to spread about, "Aw come on!"

"I can fix it!" Olaf happily said as he caught the letters.

Kristof looked to see some snowmen create a makeshift catapult from spoons and we're about to launch them to the cake. Kristof quickly grabbed the punchbowl just as one snowman was launched. He stood in front of the cake like a golly and was able to successfully capture the snowmen. Some of them tired to sneak in from behind but Spider-Man got ahead of them as he told them, "I promise you'll all get a piece, you just gotta wait till my girlfriend's sister gets here!"

"All fixed!"

Both Kristoff and Spider-Man looked up to Olaf who had the banner back up; only it read something different now.

"'Dry Banana Hippy Hat'!?" They read/questioned.

They groaned as Kristoff asked, "Can this get any worse?"

Just then green smoke appeared and they turned to source as the villain appeared, "BEHOLD! I am Mysterio!"

Kristoff and Spidey sighed, as the latter stated, "We really got to stop saying these things out loud..."

"I'm here to preform my latest trick..." Mysterio declared.

That's when Spidey quipped, "...telporting yourself to a prison cell. Because that would save me and the guards allot of trouble..."

Mysterio looked below as he exclaimed, "SPIDER-MAN?! HERE?! How were you able to find me?!"

"Actually, I protect Arendelle as well as New York now... Didn't you read the news?" Spidey asked.

Mysterio looked sheepishly under his helmet, "Well... no... it took me forever to get here... there was like this snowstorm that came out of nowhere and..."

He stopped rambling before declaring, "BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER! You only saved Mysterio the trouble of tracking you down to ensure your demise, Spider-Man!"

He quickly spoke in latin as a giant snake appeared before them. Kristoff gasped as he dropped the Snowgies while Spidey looked unfazed, "Nice! Don't get me wrong, your illusions are nifty, but if you ask me, it could use a little more kick."

He then quickly swung through the illusion and kicked Mysterio launching him across the room and knocking him over. Kristoff then realized, "Wait... it was fake..."

"Yeah... he doesn't actually have any magic powers... it's all just an act..." Spidey explained as he quickly pulled the cake away from the Snowgies reach.

As Mysterio recovered, he replied, "Ah, but it's a very good act. And the Latin adds the right Mysterio-so touch. For example..."

He then spoke in latin a fired a lighting blast as he Spidey dodged the attack and tossed Kristoff the cake as the snowgies tried to get the cake, "Can't we do this another day?! My hands and Arendelle's are a little busy at the moment."

He shot more webs to contain the snowgies but they did the unthinkable. Spider-Man gasped in his head, _"They're... EATING MY WEBS?!"_

He saw the snowgies getting free of Spider's webbing by eating it. Then they went after the ice cream cake. Mysterio, unaware of the snowgies, replied, "NEVER! It's time I preform my best trick... making Spider-Man disappear!"

He then fire another blot as Spidey dodged but it popped some of the balloons. Spider-Man complained, "Oh, Come on! I spent all day working on that!"

"Spidey! You deal with the fake magician... Sven, Olaf, and I can take care of things here!" Kristoff told him.

He turned to Kristoff, "You sure you three can hold things here?!"

"No... definitely not! But out of the four of us, you're the only one who's felt with super villains on a regular basis. Plus, he'll do more damage to the party compared to the little guys!" Kristoff told him as he ran off with the cake.

Spider-Man nodded, "Fair enough! I'll be back soon!"

"Fools... you dare call Mysterio a magician. Mysterio is no pretender doing poler tracks. Mysterio is the master of the illusion itself!" Mysterio proclaimed when Spider-Man kicked to him.

"It seems to me the only master thing you are, is the master of referring to himself in the third person." Spidey quipped.

Mysterio stood up as he replied, "We shall see..."

Spider-Man lead Mysterio away from the party as Kristoff tired to protect the cake from the snowgies...

* * *

As Anna took her latest presents... the some of the classic Disney Movies, Elsa condition seemed to be getting worse as Elsa sang, _"Come on. Now we climb!"_

Anna looked really concerned for her sister. "Elsa, that's too much. You need to rest."

"We need to get to our birthday chills. I mean thrills." Elsa replied looking exhausted...

* * *

Spider-Man dodged another of Mysterio's attacks. Mysterio then spoke in Latin once more and his mini gargoyles flew in, one of them said with a wicked grin, "Rematch! Rematch!"

"The Web-Head we'll shred!" Another stated.

As a third stated, "Jonny needs new shoes!"

Spider-Man groaned in annoyance as he dodged the swipes, "Awe man! I hate these things!"

* * *

 _"Making dreams! Making plans!"_ Elsa sang...

* * *

Sven happily chased after a whole group before he crashed into an ice sculptor and got his tongue stuck on it...

* * *

 _"Go, go, go, go! Follow the string to the end. You are my very best friend."_ Elsa sang as she and Anna walked up the stairs to the cloak tower.

Anna was getting really considered, "Elsa?"

"What? I'm fine." Elsa tired to reassure her looking only half awake...

* * *

Kristof was running away from the snowgies with the cake, but a group of snowgies swiped it away, before the Sven took saved it still stuck to the ice sculptor. Then the swiped it using a ladder getting out of Kristoff's reach...

* * *

Spider-Man swatted away another of Mysterio's gargoyles when his Spider-Sense went off, _"Oh, now what?!"_

He turned to see the trouble as his eyes widened in horror, "Oh, no..." He then swung his

way towards the clock tower as he whispered, "Hold on, Elsa..."

* * *

 _"We're gonna climb, we're gonna sing."_ The completely worn out Elsa sang as she walked out with Anna close behind. Elsa twirling around the pole and was very close to the edge as Anna looked with wide eyes, _"Follow the string to the thing. Happy, happy, happy. Merry, merry, merry. Hot, cold..."_

Anna gasped in horror until Spidey swung in caught her before she could fall, " _...Hot birthday..."_

"Easy there... I got you..." Peter told her.

Anna sighed in relief as she put her presents down, "Peter... thank God..."

Peter then checked Elsa forehead, "Elsa, look at you, you've got a fever. You're burning up. I told you to take it easy..."

"He's right, Elsa..." Anna nodded as she sat beside her sister. She sang, _"Alright, we can't go on like this. Let's put this day on hold. Come on admit it to yourself."_

 _"Okay, I have a cold..."_ Elsa admitted to the two.

She then turned to Peter, "What are you doing all the way out here? I thought you were helping Kristoff..."

Spidey shrugged sheepishly, "Well... we kinda got some party crashers..."

Just then one of Mysterio's gargoyles flew in but Spidey kicked it away destroying it. Spidey's eyes narrowed, "Alright... this ends now."

He then shot two webbing on two of gargoyles as one of them stated, "No fair..."

Spider-Man then swung then around destroying the other robot gargoyles before destroying the to. Mysterio looked up at the cloak tower as Spider-Man glared below, "Hey, Mysterio! I'm going turn the dumb fishbowl into a snow globe!"

Mysterio summoned some green mist, "Not if you can't fine me!"

Spider-Man webbed the whole ground before he saw someone invisible struggling to get free. He leap down and tore threw the illusion. remove his gloves, and the punched his helmet breaking it. Quentin Beck, now powerless, smiled sheepishly, "Easy there, hero... no need to... OW!"

Spider-Man pinched his face, "Just making sure you're not another 'bot."

"I'm not, I'm not!" He told him.

Anna called down, "Hey, Spidey... could you throw that loser in a cell... I bring my sister home... then could you get her boyfriend..."

"You got it, your highness!" Spidey saluted as he webbed the villain up. He then swung him back to the castle...

* * *

"I'm sorry, Anna. I should have listened to Peter. I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday. But I ruined it. Again." Elsa breathed.

Anna reassured her, "You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed. Then we can have Peter set up the movies for us to check out."

As Anna opened the gates and the sisters were awestruck at what they saw. Peter and Kristof we're trying to keep the cake from the massive pile of mini-snowmen they we're standing on top of. After Spidey threw Beck in a cell, he went back to help Kristoff. Olaf and Sven we're chasing a few before all eyes set on the door.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled.

"WOW!" Anna gasped in amazement.

"Wow." Elsa gasped in honest surprise.

Peter pulled out his note cards of the lyrics Elsa gave him as they sang, _"We're making today a perfect day for you..."_

Elsa sneezed again creating more snowgies as they ran in to join the others as she stared in shock. Everyone continued, _"We're making today... A smiley face all shiny and new..."_

 _"There's a fine line between chaos..."_ Kristoff sang.

Just then Olaf joined in, _"And a hullabaloo..."_

Everyone sang, _"So we're makin' today a perfect day, makin' today a perfect day! A-N-N-A!"_

Olaf and the snowgies held out the sighs, _"Makin' today a perfect day for you!"_

Kristoff held out the birthday cake as he smiled at Anna, "Happy birthday."

 _"Makin' today a happy day and no feelin' blue!"_ Anna smiled at her boyfriend as Peter and the children sang.

Kristoff joined in, _"I love you, baby!"_

 _"For everything you are to us, and all that you do!"_ Everyone sang.

Kristoff nodded, _"I do."_

 _"We're makin' today a perfect today, makin' today a perfect day, makin' today a perfect day!"_ Everyone sang as Sven cut the ice cream cake and everyone snowman got a plate as Peter got four plates for Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and himself.

Elsa beamed, " A perfect day!"

"Okay, to bed with you." Peter told her.

Anna nodded, "Yeah, you've been out here long enough."

Elsa shook her head as she motioned to a large horn, "No, wait. Wait. All that's left to do is for the Queen to blow the birthday bukkehorn."

Peter and Anna tired to stop her, as the former stated, "Um... Elsa.. I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"Oh, no, no, no..." Anna told her as Elsa had already blown into it with a large sneeze, and a massive snowball was shot out like a cannon.

Stan Lee looked out side to see the giant snowball, "Well... that's the last time, I have more than once glass of beer..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Latveria, the Fantastic Four were in a battle with the greatest enemy. Dr. Doom. Doom boosted, "Rivals... No one rivals Doom! NO ONE! Doom is supreme! There is no power on earth, no intellect in all creation to equal Mine! And Doom's word is..."

Just then, out of nowhere, the giant snowball landed on him knocking him out. The Human Torch and Thing burst out laughing as Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman sighed in relief but they couldn't help but wonder... where did that snowball come from?

* * *

The Queen of Arendelle sat in her bed with a blanket over her. Anna sat by her side with a bowl of soap as she smiled, "Best birthday present ever."

Elsa wondered, "Which one?"

"You letting me take care of you." Anna smiled.

Elsa then sneezed again and seven more snowmen popped on the bed. Peter then finished setting up the TV, "There... I just set up a Disney movie and then help Kristoff take care of all the snowgies."

"So... where are you taking them?" Elsa wondered.

Peter answered, "Kristoff and I will take them to Marshmallow at the Ice Palace tomorrow. They should feel right at home and hopefully you stop sneezing by then."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Don't you mean Kristoff and Spider-Knight will take them to Marshmallow at the Ice Palace tomorrow?"

"Well, Elsa, I've been thinking... Being a knight is a young man's game... and Spider-Knight is no seasoned chicken." Peter joked as he turned on the TV.

Elsa hoped, "Please tell me were I think this is going..."

Peter grinned, "As of today... Spider-Knight is officially retired!"

"Thank God... I thought it never end..." Elsa sighed in relief.

Anna frowned, "Aw... but I like Spider-Knight..."

"Don't encourage my boyfriend..." Elsa pleaded.

Anna giggled as she observe the Disney Movies, "So, let see what you got me... Lion King, love that broadway... Aladdin, Incredibles, Toy Story..."

Peter then sneezed. Anna and Elsa's eyes widened as Anna checked, "Oh, my... Peter... you too? Did you get Elsa sick?"

"Actually... I think I got him sick... when I kissed him this morning... twice... whoops..." Elsa admitted as she felt sheepish...

* * *

Soon, Anna made Peter lied on the chair next to Elsa's bed as they watched the movie. Peter frowned, "Sorry, this day didn't turn out as you planned."

"It's okay, Peter. Things turned out well in the end. I'm sorry I got you sick." Elsa apologized as she gave Peter a quick kiss.

Just then, they both sneezed again. This time as the snowgies started slinging webs. Peter and Elsa stared in shock as Anna beamed, "Awwwwww... Spider-Snowgies..."

"Did... did that just..." Elsa wondered.

Peter nodded, "I think they did..."

Anna smiled, "I'll have Kristoff take care of them before people start thinking Peter is Spider-Man or worse that Elsa is having an affair with Spider-Man..."

Anna got up to tell Kristoff as she told them, "Stay cute you two..."

Peter and Elsa turned to each other and smiled...

* * *

Later that day, there was a knock the door of the ice palace, and Marshmallow opened the door. Olaf lead all the Snowgies and Spider-Snowgies inside as he told them, "This way, Sludge and Slush and Slide and Ansel, and Flake and Fridge and Flurry and Power, and Crystal and Squalor and Pat and Sphere, and William."

Kristoff leaned on the door as Marshmallow gave Kristoff a confused look. He told the giant snowman, "Don't ask."

* * *

**And that will conclude the one-shot. Crazy that Stan Lee passed away just the other day. RIP. May God have mercy on his soul. Stay tuned because in December, I'll be doing the Christmas special of this story. A Spider's Frozen Christmas Adventure featuring Kraven the Hunter, Aunt May, and Flash Thompson. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this short story. Be sure to leave a review as well as follow for when the next story is up and fav. too. See you next time!**


End file.
